


Perfect Kissing Height

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Gladio on his knees is the perfect kissing height.





	Perfect Kissing Height

**Author's Note:**

> this started because i was thinking about if gladio got on his knees in front of prompto and prompto was standing normally would gladio be at perfect kissing height
> 
> then i wrote this in like ten minutes before bed
> 
> also, link in the text to some art @kickingshoes did for this <3 <3 <3

Prompto cups the nape of Gladio’s neck to pull him down into a kiss, which becomes languid and heated. He moans in disappointment when Gladio leans away and up out of kissing range. “You’re too tall,” he whines, as he jumps into Gladio’s arms, who, of course, catches him, arms coming around the back of his thighs. **  
**

“Am I?” Gladio murmurs, pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips. “Thought you liked me big.”

“Yeah, no, I totally do,” Prompto says a bit breathily, and Gladio presses his mouth to the spot at the end of his jawline. “But it’s a pain to have to pull you down into a kiss. Or jump onto you. You could be a little bit  _more_ reachable. For my convenience.”

Gladio snorts loudly, and it’s right into Prompto’s ear, who flails. “Dude!” he says. “Zero out of ten for romance. I am telling you my  _genuine woes_.”

“Oh, well, if it’s a genuine woe,” Gladio says smiling, as he puts Prompto down.

He stumbles back onto his feet, a touch surprised. “Wait, no, it’s not  _that_  much of a woe, I’ll live–”

Gladio leans down onto one knee, and then the other, and Prompto’s eye-level with his forehead. He spreads out his arms, hands open-palm, as if to go ta da. “That better?”

“Oh my gods, Gladio,” Prompto says, then bursts out giggling. “You’re  _ridiculous_ ,” he says, just in case his boyfriend doesn’t already know that, as he leans down–not really, just a little bit, [Gladio on his knees is almost as tall as Prompto is standing upright and that makes his knees a little weak himself at the same time that it’s insulting and adorable.](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/171880388342/did-a-little-sketch-by-request-for-seladorie)

The kiss his gives Gladio is much sweeter than the direction their kisses were going before, though. Prompto has the best boyfriend. “Much better,” he whispers. “But I don’t think you can carry me to bed that way.”


End file.
